


the 1

by poorguysheadcanon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, but like hopeful angst, they're still buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorguysheadcanon/pseuds/poorguysheadcanon
Summary: Alexis's life in New York is pretty much perfect. She's a self-proclaimed girl boss and has genuine success for the first time in her life. Even with this happiness, she still dwells on past relationships. She never expected to see Ted Mullens, the one that got away, in her favorite coffee shop though.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> title and fic inspired by Taylor Swift's song "the 1" off folklore

Alexis tried not to dwell on things that made her upset. She was successful in her own accord for the first time in her life. Of course, she doesn’t regret the years of traveling and “networking.” She definitely doesn’t regret her critically reviewed reality show, even though it didn’t turn her into the next Jessica Simpson like she thought it would. Besides, it got her a month of acting lessons, and who is she to turn down education? No, Alexis Rose didn’t have a lot of regrets in life. Well actually, she only had one, and it just walked into her favorite coffee shop.  
Even after four years, just the sight of Ted Mullens made Alexis’s heart leap. Regardless of the pain of their breakup, Ted was still the sweetest man she’s ever known. She took a moment to take him in, trying to find any differences. His skin was slightly more tanned, he styled his hair somewhat different, but for the most part, he seemed as if he’s the same old Ted she knew and loved. Although she tried not to think of their relationship often, every time she heard a pun or saw a cute stray puppy, she thought of him.   
When she noticed him begin to glance around the cafe as he waited in line, she pretended to busy herself on her laptop. As much as she hated to admit, she had thought about how this would go down before. She’d see him when she was visiting David and Patrick, or maybe she’d work an event for a wildlife organization and he’d be there. Never in her wildest dreams was he here though, in her city, in her coffee shop, ten feet away from her. She considered texting David to ask what to do, or maybe even Stevie, but all thoughts left her mind when she heard a familiar voice.

“Lex?”

For the first time in a long time, Alexis’s mind froze. She couldn’t believe this was happening, she couldn’t believe he was here, and she definitely could not believe he was seeing her for the first time in four years while she was wearing a dress she had bought in Elmdale. She pushed down the shock and stood up, placed her reusable coffee cup down on the table, and walked over to the man she once thought she was going to marry.

“Ted? Oh my god! Is that you?” Alexis said, with the most genuine fake surprise she could muster.

Ted smiled in return and despite his best judgment, he wrapped her up in a quick hug before returning to the conversation.

“Alexis, it’s so good to see you again! It’s been way too long. We have to change that for next time. I’ve missed you.”

Oh. “I’ve missed you too, Ted.” She paused for a moment, doing her best to keep her signature smile on her lips. “How have you been? The last time I talked to you, you were still in the Galapagos.”

Despite her best efforts, Alexis had pondered about what Ted was up to during all this time. She knew he’d still love his job, that she never doubted, but she wondered if he had met another woman. Of course, she didn’t expect him to wait around for another chance with her, but she always wondered. Alexis hadn’t been waiting around for him either, she had several flings and two very committed relationships in Ted’s absence, but secretly she had been holding out hope. Every time she visited Schitts Creek and stayed with her brothers, she would almost always get a little too tipsy and talk about her relationship with Ted. The couple had heard “right person, wrong time.” about a million too many times but they cared about her, so they never complained.

“Oh, you know, life has been crazy. But good, the good kind of crazy. I finished up my job in the Galapagos last year. They asked me to renew again, but I wanted a change, so I did some work in the states for a while. I’m actually in the city on some business. But what about you? How’s everything? Your career was just starting to take off the last time we spoke.”

Alexis described in detail all about her life in the city, all of the extraordinary opportunities she’d gotten through work because she knows Ted genuinely cared about what she had to say. Alexis had met so many people throughout the course of her life, but no one listened so intently to her like Ted always did. She could be talking about paint drying and he would have looked at her with so much focus people would think she was solving the world’s problems one by one. 

“And what about you, Ted? What kind of business are you doing here? Are there some… cute little puppies or like, some old turtles here that need your help?”

Now it’s Ted’s turn to go into detail about his life post-Alexis. His eyes lit up when he talked about opening up a new vets office in San Diego. He explained that he was there trying to recruit some of the best vet students to work for him. Although Alexis was paying attention to every word he said, her mind wandered a bit when he said San Diego. That wasn’t a far drive from her parents’ place in LA. That all comes to a halt when he mentions his fiance.

“Oh my god! Ted! Fiance? Mr. Casanova! Who’s this lucky girl? Tell me all about her.” And she hoped her overenthusiastic excitement masked her disappointment. Well, not precisely disappointment, she can’t be disappointed, just surprise. Yes, surprise, that was it.

“Her name is Lucy. I met her down in the Galapagos about two years ago when she interned for awhile. She’s just… she’s amazing, Alexis. I never thought anyone else had the same kind of passion for giant tortoise research. And she’s kind, smart, funny, and so so beautiful and-” He noticed a sad look in Alexis’s eyes, one most people wouldn’t pick up on, but despite their time apart, he still knew her. He went to apologize but she stopped him.

“No, no, Ted, I’m good. I’m happy for you! Are you kidding? That was so long ago!”

“I know, Lex, but it’s still a lot to hear about. I don’t know how I would react to hearing that you were engaged.”

Oh. “Yeah, I guess it is kind of a lot.”

They were both silent for a few moments, reflecting on the past and the present and wondering how they both ended up here. They both thought this would have ended differently if they were honest. Years ago, they were sure all paths they took would have eventually lead to one another. 

“We were something, don’t you think so?” Alexis said quietly and then almost immediately regretted it.

“We were, being with you were some of the best times of my life.”

Alexis’s heart just hurt. She knew realistically a long time ago things were officially over with Ted. After a year and a half with no contact, she knew deep down it was done. But she always dwelled on the what-ifs whenever she let her mind wander. What if he had come to her brother’s wedding? What if they had bumped into each other when he visited Schitt’s Creek? What if she was the one he was marrying? A long time ago, she had told him that she didn’t want any more heartbreak, that she just wanted him. She doesn’t think that will ever entirely go away, but she knows her chances are gone. The person she was when Ted first met her might’ve said something. Hell, she may have even told him not to get married, but she’s not that person anymore. Ted was happy, and who was she to stand in his way?

“Save me a dance at the wedding?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolutely painful to write but I've thought of them almost every time I hear this song, so I felt like I had to. in my mind, regardless of this fic, alexis and ted still find each other and are endgame but like,,,, here we are. also, this was my first fic writing in alexis's voice and tbh that has terrified me for months so comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!! feel free to reach out to me on tumblr to talk about all things schitts creek and my crack fic sequel to this where alexis pulls a "speak now" @poorguysheadcanon


End file.
